Skylar Peterson
Skylar Peterson 'is a yellow kitten from The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Appearance Skylar is a yellow kitten with five whiskers and a tail much like Gumball's. Her hair is light-brown with three wavy bangs almost covering her eyes. Her hair is a bit long and is kind of wavy-straigth, but points upward on the ends and is a bit spiky on the ends. Her shirt is a short-sleeved strawberry hooded shirt and pale green long-sleeves underneath. Her jeans skirt is dark blue and her 3/4 pants are bleumarine. Her nightwear is a loose pale purple tank top with an orange shirt underneath and matching orange short shorts. It is seen she wears a simple purple bikini when swimming. At parties she wears a long purple dress with sphagetti straps. In "The Trick and The Treat", she wears a black cat costume. 'Personality'http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Skylar_Peterson?action=edit&section=2 Skylar is 80% pure tomboy. She hangs out with the boys way more than the girls, but they don't seem to mind. Her boy best friends are Gumball and Darwin. Her personality is a mix of Gumball and Anais: She is a fun-loving optimist but can be serious and pretty smart when she wants to be. She can accidentally get into Gumball's misadventures and tries to turn them into something good, but she always gets stuck in them instead. Skylar may sometimes seem like a bit of a brat, but deep down, she is actually a really nice person and has a Skylar is also very smart. She can accidentally get into Gumball's misadventures and tries to turn them into something good, but she always gets stuck in them instead. She has a sensitive side that people rarely see, but she almost never cries. There are some girl traits that are seen throughout the series."Crying is for people who have nothing else to do with their life", she once said. There are some girl traits that are seen throughtout the series. For example, in The Earring", she tore up the town just to find her earring, which was in Gumball's pocket. Other times she is seen wearing dresses on special occasions. She also likes challenges. She is great with advice with dating, friendship, family, and others that helps Gumball a lot whenever he has trouble with Penny, Mabel or Darwin. She gets most of her information from teen magazines, which she reads constantly. It is one of the only things she will read. Like Gumball, she loves video games and watching TV. She can be quite lazy but also energetic, just not at the same time. She is not known to be scared of a lot of things, but is fearless when it comes to fighting, not backing down from a challenge no matter what. Skylar can be the kind of "play to win" girl when it comes to sports and races. Skylar hates hugs and kisses, as seen many times when it came to family or friends. However, she does draw secretly Gumball kissing her, so she might just want love interests to kiss her and no one else.She doesn't seem to underestimate people, but overestimate them. Like teasing them in hopes to start a fight, but this gets her into a lot of trouble. Her parents seem to trust her enough to let her stay home alone and let her walk around town. She also once brought up that she babysits and cooks, so this may prove she may be a wild child, butcan be tame and responsible, even to other adults.She spends way more time at the Watterson's house than she does at hers', saying that their house is more fun and exciting than her house. She's aslo the lead singer in the band ''The Jeanies. /Relationships/ /Notable Quotes/ '''Trivia *She is 80% pure tomboy. *Skylar carries an iPod around with her at all times, in case of an "emergency". *Skylar's best talent is singing. She also sang at the Elmore Junior High concert. *Skylar takes part in tennis, and she seems to take Soccer. *Her favorite food is Pizza and soda. *She is very good at making inventions and dancing. *Unlike Gumball, Skylar take roar instead of meow and ''does ''use her claws in battle. *She loves pop music. *It is hinted her middle name is "Rose" or "Alice". But most probably is "". *It is hinted that she has more relatives than shown on television. *She is very good at making inventions and dancing. *Gumball promised her that he will marry her one day, because he and Penny had broken up. *Like Gumball, she is a great liar, theif, and spy. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Female